From Rabbit Heart to Lion Heart
by scissorblade
Summary: Tsuna's as no good as they come, but that's quickly changing due to the sudden appearance of the baby hitman Reborn shoves his way into her life promising to transform her to a topnotch mafia boss despite her protests. Follow this no-good girl as she makes her transformation. -fem!Tsuna, currently in Daily Life Arc-


**A/N:** This is actually a rewrite of my first story Dame to Donna, which was a rewrite of KHR with a female Tsuna. I wanted to continue the story some time ago, but school got in the way and I lost the information to the account. The first 3 chapters will be similar to what's already been seen, but there will also be some differences. I have a lot more thought out in terms of where to go with this, so I hope those who chose to read it will stick through with it for a long while.

I apologize for any mistakes that might have been made, I am currently without a beta.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR in anyway, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter 001: _Halcyon Day No Longer_**

Are you satisfied with an easy ride  
Once you cross the line  
Will you be satisfied?

_**~Are You Satisfied - Marina and the Diamonds**_

* * *

Tsuna's not paying attention to gym class as the girls play volleyball, all interest in the game lost even before teams were made. The teen doesn't hold much interest in school in general; only feeling compelled to go due her mother's wishes of wanting her only child have a decent education for a decent future.

The brunette lets out an annoyed sigh, continuing her aimless staring at the ceiling while the others play. She's only paying enough attention to get some credit for not skipping like she's done the past few days, the other classmates having enough sense not to pass the ball anywhere near her if they want the game to go smoothly without her chasing after passes she couldn't catch.

Just as that small bit of relief passes, there is a shout for her attention which is only finally causes her to turn around just in time to see the familiar white volleyball hurtling toward her face. The impact causes the small girl fall on the ground, pain from the landing and having the ball hit her square on the cheek causes her to yelp and curl on the floor of the gym while she waits for the ringing in her ears to stop and her eyes to focus.

"We lost and it's all your fault." The first thing her eyes see once they're in focus is the feet of the other girls and the harsh words only aid in making her newly formed headache worse.

The brunette scrambles to her feet, ignoring the pain on her knees and hands and cringing at the sight of the angry faces that surround her. She wants to shed out of her skin and run somewhere else, but she stays rooted to her spot, eyes looking off to the side.

"Sorry." She mutters quietly, knowing that such a simple apology wouldn't be near enough to quell their irritation towards her. It makes her wonder why they take such a simple game so seriously, but she keeps that comment to herself.

The girl that confronted her first, wrinkles her nose with a look of disgust, and forces the broom into Tsuna's hands and offers a saccharine sweet smile that is all too false to be kind. "Then you don't mind doing the cleaning, right? We don't want to waste our precious time."

Tsuna's mouth falls open to protest, but before anything can come out, the others are already walking off, laughing about how much of a failure 'Dame-Tsuna' is and how she can't do anything right. Their words were the truth however; even the one at the end of all those cruel remarks knew that much. Tsunayori is the most useless person within Namimori Middle. She flunked every test, failed at every sport, and is the constant target for bullying. Her reputation isn't helped by the fact that she's as clumsy as they come, always sporting scrapes and bruises on her legs due to constant falls, and her appearance is very unkempt because of it. She rarely bothered with her hair unlike most of the girls she encountered and uniform was a few sizes too big due to her mother's constant promises that she'd grow into it one day.

With a heavy sigh, the lone teen begins her task of cleaning the floor, not wanting to get any sort of backfire for not cleaning up. "Why is gym even required anymore?" she complains to not one but to herself, continuing her task of sweeping the floor. "Honestly, the only reason I even like coming to school is to see Sasagawa Kyoko."

As soon as those words leave her mouth, said girl and Hana, Kyoko's friend, pass in front of the window. Tsuna can't help the small smile that spreads on her face at the sight of the other girl. Kyoko is the prettiest girl in school and the brunette cannot help but admire her looks and gentle grace, knowing that she has all the things Tsuna herself lacks.

The no good girl then sees Mochida, captain of the kendo club following behind the two, and immediately feels herself grimace at the sight of him. How he has the gall to date Kyoko and then date another girl is beyond comprehension. She knows without a doubt that no one would believe her if she even suggested the idea of him cheating.

Sliding down onto the floor in defeat, Tsuna clutches the handle of the broom and huffs. From there, she contemplates not being able to do anything and why she should even bother continuing the rest of the school day. Not even caring about her grades or the fact that she promised her mom she'd spend the entire day at school, the teen leaves and hurries home.

* * *

Her mom isn't at the house when the she arrives, making the girl relieved that she won't get a nagging right away. She quickly changes out of her uniform and switches into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, flopping down on her bed after throwing the uniform somewhere in the corner of her already messy room.

"Tsunayori!" her mother's voice is audible despite her being downstairs and just entering through the door a few moments later. "I got a call from your school again saying that you skipped. Honey, what do you plan on doing with your life?"

"I don't have a single idea, mom." The teen replies back automatically, only to jump from her spot when seeing her mother entering her room without knocking and shoves the manga she was reading back under her pillow as a reflex. "Could you please not barge into my room like that?"

The woman smoothly ignores her daughter and continues speaking, absentmindedly straitening up the mess in the room as she goes. "You don't have to go to high school or college, you know? You can spend your entire life bored, or you can spend it happily. I mean I spend my life happily and I'm a housewife." At this, Nana pauses in front of her daughter's face, bright smile stretching her cheeks and hand gently patting the teen's head. "I think you'd make a lovely housewife, so there's nothing wrong with that."

The younger pouts at the treatment and leans back, avoiding the contact with an embarrassed huff. "Can you please not say that kind of stuff, at least not around people?"

The female frowns at her only child's comment, suddenly backing up with a small clap of her hands. "Tsu-chan, I found something interesting in the mail this morning. It was about a home tutor, and I requested their help just for you."

Nana seems so pleased with herself that the teen just sighs and give the older a look of pure confusion at her mother's sudden decision. "You did what?"

The flyer is held up as evidence and the smile has yet to fall from the woman's face. "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation, grades and subject do not matter, Reborn. It sounds wonderful doesn't it? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, really."

"It sounds like a scam actually." The teen sighs due to frustration, hopping off the bed and taking the propaganda out of the woman's hand, eyeing it with a look of suspicion.

"It's probably a tutor from a professional business school." Nana continues, ignoring her daughter's words and sighs wistfully at the thought. "I've always wanted that kind of teacher for you ever since you were little."

"You shouldn't create your own image of him. I mean what if he's some type of freak and you get disappointed?"

Before any sort of retort can be given, both females' attention is drawn to the ground by the sudden voice that seemingly speaks from nowhere.

"Ciaossu." Is spoken and Tsuna immediately cringes, keeping herself from openly frowning at the sight of a toddler in her room, having a somewhat of a dislike for younger children due to their constant messes and cries.

Nana, however, sees nothing wrong and crouches down to the child's height. "Hey there, who do you belong to?"

The baby looks up, eyes glistening like he has some big secret, and Tsuna finds that to be rather odd really, uncomfortable even. "I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

Tsuna didn't know what to expect out of the home tutor, but being a baby in a fedora was definitely not one of them. She doesn't try to hold back the fit of giggles that surface and she's near tears before she finally speaks, hand waving in the her mother's direction. "Mom, you can go downstairs, and I'll handle the kid okay?"

Nana looks a bit unwilling to go, but decides her daughter is more than capable of dealing with a small child. "Bye Tsu-chan, Reborn-chan, you two have fun." She gives a little nod and a wave and exits the room and thinks about what to prepare for dinner that night.

After watching her mother close the door, Tsuna sighs and turns around to face the intruder. She is surprised to see the child napping on one of her pillows on her bed. Suddenly annoyed, she picks the baby up, frowning all the while. "You can't sleep there."

"So you're Tsuna." It takes her by surprise when baby suddenly wakes up and she's even more shocked when feeling the impact of his foot on her chin and ends up on the floor.

"That hurt a lot." The teen whimpers, gently rubbing her chin and hoping that it doesn't bruise. At least it wasn't broken. "No baby does that."

"My true line of work is an assassin." The teen probably wouldn't have believed that if not for the fact that said baby was currently preoccupied with assembling a rifle with no effort at all. "My real job is to make you a mafia boss."

That gets her attention, causing the female to shake her head, not minding the few strands that fall in front of her face. "Excuse me?"

"A certain man hired me to make you an astounding mafia boss, because I have a lot of respect for him and am close to his family, I agreed to do it. Women aren't normally chosen for important roles such as these; however, you're the only one left for the job. You'll have to work twice as hard to earn respect and such." Reborn states all this calmly and without a single blink of his eyes.

Tsuna doesn't know what to say, too confused about all the sudden information piled on in such a short amount of time. The explanation was simple enough, but the whole thing seemed absurd. "Is your head okay?" she wonders out loud, without actually thinking about what she just said.

"Should I shoot you once?" the teen scrambles back on her hands, body pressed against her bed as she eyes the rifle now pointed at her face. "But not now." Seemingly on cue, the baby's stomach growls loudly and he walks out the room.

Tsuna lets out a heavy sigh once she's alone, rubbing her eyes and trying to process what in the world just happened. Groaning in frustration, the teen shoots up from her spot, trudging down the stairs with a small frown.

"Honey," Nana calls, voice slightly laced with worry. "Are you going to eat dinner?"

The teen shrugs and sighs in response. "I'm going out to eat, I guess. Can I have some money just in case, and I want to talk about that tutor when – "words immediately fall short when she spots said tutor sitting at the table, contently eating.

Paying no mind to her daughter's expression Nana states happily, "The contract states that Reborn-chan will live here until your grades improve, won't that be nice, all free of charge too."

A sound of frustration exits the teen's throat as she turns and stomps back upstairs, hunger completely forgotten, nothing seemed to be going in her favor today, not that it ever really did on a regular basis. It was more unbearable today than normal.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna is awakened by an unorthodox manner and leaves the house earlier than she normally would. Much to her annoyance, Reborn found it necessary to escort the teen, tiny feet keeping up with the teens pace, not that she was trying to rush to school that day anyway.

She is able to stay silent most of the way, which is until Kyoko pops up out of nowhere, completely smitten with the sight of baby of the duo. The idol crouches down to his height, bright smile and eyes practically glowing.

"Oh how cute!" she gushes happily. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"It's because I'm in the mafia." Tsuna mentally groans at the answer given and prevents herself from denying his claim. Kyoko on the other hand, seems completely fine with it.

"I see then, well good luck." She stands up with a little hop and waves goodbye to both of them before running the direction of school.

As soon as Kyoko is out of earshot, Reborn turns his attention on the teen. "You wanted to tell her something didn't you? You should have done it."

"And make a fool of myself?" the teen counters, eyebrows raised for a split second before she shags her shoulders and looks at her feet. "She wouldn't believe me anyway."

There is a beat of silence that is soon broken by the cocking of a gun and Reborn calmly stating "I guess it's time to die." Before shooting the unsuspecting teen in the head with no proper warning.

_I'm going to die right?_ Those thoughts float through her as she falls to the ground, suddenly filled with regret. _If I knew I'd be leaving this world, I would have told Kyoko about Mochida-senpai. With the will of the dying, not even that bastard scares me._

It's just mere seconds after being shot that Tsuna bursts out of her skin, clothed in nothing but her sports bra and boy shorts. Her hair that was once in a messily put together bun is now free, a bright orange flame lighting her forehead.

"Tell Sasagawa Kyoko that Mochida is cheating on her with my dying will!" she roars at the top of lungs, oblivious to her surrounds now. She goes off running, ignoring the various collisions that occur while on her way to the school.

She stops in front of a shocked Kyoko, "Sasagawa Kyoko, don't go out with Mochida, he's already going out with two girls."

There is no reply from the auburn haired girl, and instead she runs off screaming. Mochida jumps up from the ground, having been knocked over earlier. Fuming, he stomps over to a now confused Tsuna and punches her right in the face, not even fully recognizing her.

"Shut your fucking mouth you pervert." He snaps before jogging towards the school after Kyoko, shouting apologies as he goes.

Now back to her senses, Tsuna is more worried about being causing trouble for Mochida than the fact that she's half naked. The latter does hit her full force a few seconds however, and the teen rushes behind a cluster of bushes in an attempt to save some of her dignity.

The teen can almost hug Reborn out of relief when he shows up with an extra uniform and she quickly pulls it on before anyone can question why she's in the bushes in the first place. They just might pass it off as another 'Dame-Tsuna' thing or something of that nature.

"The Dying Will Bullet lasts a total of five minutes, after that, you'll revert back to your regular self." The hitman explains just as the brunette is stumbling to put her shoes back on after sneezing out the bullet and tossing it somewhere.

"What if I didn't regret anything?" she ventures to ask, dreading the answer anyway.

The smaller shrugs idly, small smirk on his lips. "I am a hitman."

Letting out a breath through her nose, the female pulls her hair back into a bun, no care that it appeared to be extremely messy. She rushes into the school, narrowly missing the ringing bell. She's dreads going into class due to this morning's occurrence, but despite the fact that it's what everyone is talking about, no seemed to notice that the screaming freak was her much to her relief.

The day passes relatively normal, save for the part that involved her doing homework with the guidance of the small hitman. Her body aches as she gets ready for bed, but gathers the energy to ask a question that's been on her mind all day.

"I got hit with a bike, but it didn't hurt. Why's that?" she questions, obviously referring to the Dying Will incident that took place before school.

She's surprised not to get some sort of sarcastic remark for her question, and instead receives a full answer. "Dying Will means that your body is in a state where all the safety switches are off. In exchange for risking your life by exceeding your limits, you get amazing strength."

The teen thinks for a few seconds before finally shrugging. "I don't get it, never even heard of the Dying Will Bullet anyway."

"Because it's only special to the Vongola family." He continues, and Tsuna swears there's a hint of pride in his voice. "I was assigned by the ninth generation boss of the family to come to Japan and train you to succeed him because he's getting old. You'll become the tenth generation boss once that happens. You were actually the fourth choice and thus the last. The first, Enrico was shot in a feud. The second, Matsumo, had his feet clad in cement sneakers and took a walk in the river. The third, and favorite Federico, was kidnapped and we only got bones back so we had to identify him by dental records."

There are pictures shown as soon as the hitman is done talking, the sight of them causing the female to squeak and cover her eyes. "You don't have to show me." She whines. "Why pick me of all people anyway?"

"The first Vongola retired early and came to Japan where he had children with a local woman. He was your great, great, great grandfather on your father's side. This makes you a Vongola by blood and the last legitimate heir to the title of the next boss." There's a quickly made family tree that the teen eyes with slight suspicion and slight interest. "Like I said yesterday, women aren't normally chosen for these types if rolls, so of course blood would be in your favor."

Half insulted about how quickly she's realizing how sexist the mafia world can be, caramel eyes glare down at Reborn who currently has more interesting in changing in his pajamas. "Why have I never heard of all this then?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm here to make you into a fine mafia donna either way." Is the answer she receives but even the answer she wanted at all.

"I can't do that though." She protests, but ultimately gets ignored.

Reborn climbs into the girl's bed, getting comfortable under the covers before stating "Wake me up and I'll kill you."

That causes Tsuna's attention to snap to all the sudden traps surround her bed and nearly screams. "Don't set up traps in the house! And don't sleep in my bed!" Despite her words, she ends up sleeping in the guest bedroom that night.

* * *

Tsuna thinks the next day will be okay, no shooting with weird bullets and no one trips her on the way to class. It's when she enters the room that all eyes on her and laughter follows her all the way to her seat, where she slinks down and tries hard to make herself as invisible as possible.

"Why didn't you say you were the pervert, Dame-Tsuna?" someone asks from across the room and the entire class bursts into a small fit of laughter.

"Maybe cos everyone thought she was a guy." Another person states between giggling fits.

Tsuna immediately stands from her seat, ready to leave and stay in the bathroom for the entire day if need be. The door of the classroom is blocked by a few members of the kendo club, all bigger and much more intimidating than the petite girl.

"Can't go yet, Dame-Tsuna, Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo." The speaker gives no warning before lifting the poor girl up and carrying her away despite her feeble attempts to break free. She's near tears by the time they drop her off right in front of the awaiting and rather smug Mochida.

"There you are you damn freak! How dare you ruin my reputation and chance with Sasagawa!" he looks like a deranged sort of animal, pacing back and forth with his wooden sword slung over his shoulder. "But don't worry, since I'm a nice guy and you're a novice, if you manage to get one ippon off of me, I won't beat the shit out of you. If not, you die, girl or not."

Noting an opening once he's done speaking, Tsuna rushes off and heads straight for the bathroom in an attempt to escape through the window she knew was big enough to let her slide through. She is not expecting Reborn to have prepared a trap however, and ends up dangling upside down, trying to keep her skirt from flipping up.

"Let me down you deranged child!" she shouts giving her best glaring attempts at the hitman.

Reborn openly prepares his gun, action filling the teen with dread towards what's to come next. "I'm here to make sure you're acting like a mafia boss, so don't think you're going to start running home anymore. You and I have a relationship after all, that of hitman and target."

With that, a bullet is shot and Tsuna end up clad in nothing but her underclothes, forehead burning bright. "Get an ippon no matter what!" the female roars, running into the dojo with newfound speed.

Mochida blatantly laughs at the sight of the half-dressed girl. "Only a moron would run in wearing nothing but their underwear. No wonder everyone thought you were a boy, you're as flat as a board."

Time is no longer wasted before the female rushes towards the older boy, head butting him with a force great enough to send him flying back. Angrily, she pulls the boy's hair out until he's completely bald, leaving the entire audience of students in shock. The referee, too scared to do anything, quickly announces the brunette's victory. This causes everyone to cheer. Tsuna doesn't care about that and runs back to the bathroom, glad to find that Reborn left a spare uniform on the sink.

"Tsuna-san?" Kyoko's voice shatters the silence of the bathroom when she walks in as the girl in question is tying the ribbon to her uniform.

The brunette blushes at the other's sudden appearance, stumbling over her words before she can get out a complete sentence. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you the other day and I definitely didn't mean for Mochida to make a big deal out of this."

Kyoko laughs softly, shaking her head slowly. "Oh it's fine, I just wasn't expecting it. I actually had Hana look into it, and you're right he was already dating other people. But thank you anyway, especially for what you did back there, it was amazing! I'll see you around, okay?" the idol smiles brightly before leaving a near dumbfounding girl behind.

Back at home, Tsuna rushes up the stairs to thank Reborn and tell him about what happened. As soon as she opens her door, various traps are set off, leaving the female bruised and her room smoking.

"I will never be in the mafia." She grumbles while leaning her head out the window in an attempt to air her room out. Her attention turns to the baby sipping coffee in the corner, the sight causing her to frown. "Never."

* * *

**A/N:** That's the start of my remake, thank you so much if you read all the way through. Reviews and feedback are most definitely appreciated and I'll try to reply to them if I can.

Pairing is currently undecided, but I'll stick to my earlier promise and say once again, that this is **not** an allxfem27 story mostly because I'm not a fan of writing romance and I prefer more platonic relationships anyway. There probably won't be any major hints until much later, like future arc later but platonic things are just as cute, trust me.

Next chapter will feature Gokudera.


End file.
